The leverage
by Lia Hope96
Summary: Waht happens when someone takes the most important thing away from Deeks? Sorry I'm very bad at Summary but read the story inside for your selfe.
1. Chapter 1

The leverage

 _Hi! This is my first story. I hope you like it. English isn't my mother language so there are for sure a few mistakes I hope you don't mind._

 _As you already know I don't own any of this characters._

Kensis pov.

So we had this stupid fight was actually about something totally meaningless, but the part which hurt the most, was that Deeks just walked out on me. He knows exactly how hard this hurt me. Because every man in my life left me already. First my father than Jack and also Dom. They all walk out of my life. But whit Deeks I let all my walls fall so because of this it hurts even more if it's Deeks. Therefore when Deeks asked me to come over I declined. I wanted to forgive him, but I just couldn't right now. I stayed longer at the office and finished all my paperwork. Deeks went home over one hour ago. I was starting to pack my things when Nate walked out to the puletpen. Surprised that I was still here, he asked me if everything was alright. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so I just responded whit an " yeah thanks I'm fine" Even if he exactly knew that every time I say I'm finfe. I'm the completely opposite . So i just went on with a little smile that couldn't even reach my eyes. When I got outside to the parking lot and didn't saw my car I remembered that I carpooled with Deeks. Awesome could that day gone more wrong. When I stood there and drown in self-pity Nate approached me. "Do you need a ride" asked Nate. First I wanted to reject but I rally was in the mood to walk home. So I agreed.

Nate pov.

I know something was wrong with Kensi when I saw her alone in the buletpen. Normally Deeks and Kensi always leave together. When I asked her if she wanted to talk about it, she declined with her favourite sentences "I'm fine" I didn't want to bother her so I let it be. When I wanted to leave I saw her again in the parking lot she has totally zoomed out. And then I noticed that her car wans't there. I asked her if she needed a ride. I was happy when she agreed. The whole car ride Kensi was silent, she didn't even noticed that I passed the exit to her house. I thought it would be best if I brought her to Deeks house. When we arrived, she looked up and saw where we are. She just rolled her eyes, said godbey and left the car. With one glance back at her I made my way home.

Deeks POV

I felt sory after this stupide fight we had. The worst part about it was that I walked out on her. I wanted to apologize but OPS wouldn't be the right place. So I asked her to come over this evening. I hoped after the talk we could enjoy a nice weekend at the beach. But her answer surprised me. " I have already plans" she told me. We both knew it was a lie. So I went home alone, tock Monty out for a walk and seat in front of the TV. It was getting late and I hadn't heard from Kenso. So I tride to call her but she didn't pick up. I thought she must be still mad at me. I went to bed but it dind't feel right. The bed felt empty without her there. I felt in a restless sleep.

Kensis POV

I watched Nate drive away und stood in Deeks front yard. It was a warm sommer night. The sky was clear and I could see the stars. I don't know how long I stood there. It felt like hours but probably where just 10 Minutes. I picked up all my courage and walked the three steps to the door. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deeks POV

I woke up to the ringing of my phone. I cursed who ever called me on s Saturday morning at 6 am. As I looked on the screen I saw the caller ID. It was OPS. I picked the phone up and heard Nell on the other end. "We got a new case Shaggy "she said. "I'm on my way Wilma" I returned. Just as I wanted to hang up I heard Nell say something. So I ask her to repeat it. She told me she figured that Kensi was with me .I told her that she wasn't here. She was probably still a sleep at home. What Nell told me than started to worry me. "Are you sure about that?" I asked concerned. "Yes like I told you! I was calling Kensi to let her know about the new case but it went straight to Voice Mail, so I traced her phone and it showed that it is at your place." Nell said. I told Nell that Kensi and I had a fight yesterday and she went home. I was starting to get more and more nervous. So I told Nell that I would drive by Kensis House and pick her up. I dressed as quick as I could let Monty out in the mean while. After I searched my Key for what felt like a lifetime I was ready. I took my bag and went out of the door. As I walked down the steps I froze in place. There was blood. There was blood on the steps. There was blood on the wall. There was a lot of blood. I knew immediately that it was Kensis blood. I couldn't believe that something happened to Kensi out here and I was sleeping just a few meters away from her. I was on the verge of crying. With shaky hands I get my phone out and called ops. As Nell answered the phone I couldn't speak. If I say these things it makes it real. And I can't handle that. I can't stand it. "HEEELLO DEEKS?" I heard Nell's worries voice over the phone. Now I could also her Callen and Sam's voices in the background. "Deek's we know you are here! What is it? Are you at Kensis place"? Asked Sam. As soon as he mentioned Kensis name I came out of my trance. KENSI I need to find her! Otherwise I couldn't live with myself. So I answered Sam. To my own surprise my voice was steady and clear. I told them everything. About the fight, the phone call I had with Nell this morning and the blood outside my house. As I mentioned the blood I hear the anger and worry out of Callen's voice when he asked me if I was sure that it is Kensis blood. Of course I couldn't be sure but me guts told me I'm right. They told me to come to OPS and they would send someone to clear the crime scene. So that was what I did. I don't know exactly how I got there. But when I arrived everyone was waiting for me.

Kensis POV

The first thing I felt was a major headache. I wanted to touch my head but I couldn't. I noticed then that my hand where cuffed behind my back. It was dark, it was so dark I couldn't see a thing. The realisation hit me. I remembered everything. I was standing in Deeks front yard as suddenly I felt a pain in my arm. I tried to fight but the attacker surprised me. He took my head and hit it hard against the wall. And from that moment everything starts to get a little blurry. I remember that I fought back hard very hard. Somewhere in the fight my head collided with the stairs. At least twice maybe more I can't remember because then went everything black. It felt like after my eyes got used to the dark also my brain began working again. I needed to find a way out of here. Wherever here is. I felt that my gun was missing. And so are my phone and my knife which I have usually in my boots. There were no windows in the room. I had no idea what time it is. It was like 11 pm when I went to Deeks. DEEEKS! Oh god, as I start thinking of him I nearly couldn't hold it together and I had a million questions in my head. Found he already out that I was missing? Or maybe not? Maybe I scared him away after the fight we had! What if he's not coming to looking for me? What if he doesn't care? No the last question was definitely wrong. I know that he cares about me. He said it a lot. He also said often that he loves me. And I? I should have said it more often. What if he doesn't know how much I love him? And the worst part, what if I don't get a chance to tell him again?

My thoughts were disturbed when the door slowly opened. First I could only see a black silhouette because of the bright light in the background. So when the sun is already out that meant the team has to know about my kidnapping. Deeks would probably get up early to go surfing. And he have notice the sign of struggle. Probably there is also blood because I could feel the dried blood on my forehead. So I just had to stay long enough alive till my time finds me.

The man came closer and close. "Hello special Agent Kensi Bley. Nice to finally meet you!" He said with a low voice. I wanted to sound strong as I asked, "who are you and why are you know my name?" But my voice sound weak. I didn't get an answer. He forced me in to a standing position and shoved me out of the room. And trust me I tried to fight. I tried to escape but he was to strong and I was too weak. After another try of fighting his fist collided with my had. Everything went black again. When I woke up I was tied to a pole. I looked up and saw the red light of a camera. I also felt the blood dripping down my forehead and nose. The red light told me that the camera was recording.


End file.
